The growth of the information age has placed ever greater demands on most people's time and organizational abilities. There are growing amounts of information that needs to be managed in a reasonable way. At the same time, the information age has made it possible to send information at fast rates over essentially any relevant distance. This information is generally transmitted over extensive optical and/or electrical wire networks which may also interface with wireless radio communication, satellite relay, microwave communication or similar wireless communication channels. These communication channels tie into conventional phone lines or Internet based computer networks. The format of the signal can be adjusted with correspondingly appropriate electrical, optical or other routing information such that telecommunication equipment can direct the information to the appropriate portals.
While fax machines and email provide very rapid and efficient mechanisms for the transfer of information, they do not inherently organize the vast amounts of information transmitted over these channels. In carrying out business relationships, documents are exchanged for signature. While modern document delivery channels provide for rapid document exchange, much of the corresponding efficiencies may be lost by the need to manually organize and track the document distribution.